1. Field of the Invention
When an exterminator enters a home or any other establishment, that exterminator must comply with EPA, OHSA, Department of Environmental Conservation and other rules or laws when dispensing insecticide within a home. To ease the requirement levels for the exterminator the present invention relates to an insecticide presentation device that is designed to help an exterminator comply with a series of stringent rules as described above. Essentially, the invention relates to an insecticide presentation device that contains a body, and a series of spikes or protrusions to elevate the body away from a surface.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The following references are known in the art. U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,987,809; 4,173,093; 5,531,043; 5,802,761; 2,435,317; 790,620; 600,530; 1,566,199; 2,547,314; 2,665,518; and 5,987,810; are known in the art. The present invention is an improvement over the designs of the references cited above because this present invention provides an insecticide presentation device that can be placed on or adjacent to a surface using an omni-directional device.